Cold Beginnings
by Callie982
Summary: A sneak peek into the sisters' lives as they grow up apart.


**A/N: Takes place the day after Anna got hurt and cured by the trolls, so they're still kids. Anna is five, so she's somewhat of a crybaby. Some angst and sadness.**

* * *

Light filtered in through the large windows, and Anna's eyes slowly opened. It was morning, meaning it was time to get up and play! Smiling, Anna sat up in bed, recalling her unusual dream where she had been kissed by a troll. _Weird!_

She hopped out of her baby pink bed, crossing the short distance to reach Elsa's bed, her bare feet making light tapping sounds on the hardwood floors. Her older sister lay under her silk blankets, still asleep.

"Come on," Anna chirped, grabbing the sheets that hung off the bed and climbing up. She jumped on her sister, trying to get her to rise. "Wake up, wake up! Let's go play!"

Elsa moaned with a frown as she gradually woke due to Anna's insistent yelling. "Not now," she murmured, pulling her blue sheets over her head.

"Why not?" Anna pouted. Elsa always loved playing with her! So why was this time different?

"I said no, Anna," Elsa continued, her voice muffled under the covers.

"Okay..." Anna trailed off sadly. She didn't understand why her sister was acting this way.

The blanket lowered as Elsa's pained eyes met Anna's saddened ones. "Why don't you go ahead to breakfast?" Elsa suggested.

Anna nodded slowly. "Okay... bye."

She slid off the bed, for once without Elsa playfully pushing her off, and headed towards the door. Anna hesitated, turning back to Elsa, who had lied back down. Almost angrily, Anna threw the door open and took off down the hall. _Why is Elsa acting like this? Did I do something wrong? _Servants greeted her kindly as she made her way to the dining hall. Her parents were already seated at the long mahogany table.

"Good morning, Anna," her mother greeted hesitantly. Her voice held a hint of worry.

"How did you sleep?" her father asked, also concerned. Not that Anna caught it at her young age.

"Fine," she sighed. She climbed up on the chair next to her mother, and a nearby servant went to get her some breakfast.

"What's wrong?" the queen asked, picking up on Anna's sour mood.

"Elsa didn't want to play with me," Anna whined, drawing circles on the wooden table with her index finger.

Her parents shared a worried glance. "She was probably tired," her father said cautiously.

"Maybe," Anna rested her head on the table. The servant came back, setting a bowl of porridge in front of her. Sighing, Anna picked up the spoon and began eating. The food didn't taste that great without Elsa there.

Anna ate in silence while her parents shared hushed whispers. Anna only caught snippets of their conversation, such as "it worked" and "what should we do now?". Eventually they turned to Anna, serious expressions on their faces.

"What?" she asked when neither of them spoke.

"Well," the queen began. "We were wondering what you thought about having the bedroom to yoursel-"

"No!" Anna interrupted. "I don't wanna leave Elsa!" Tears filled her eyes. "I don't wanna have my own room!"

"Well I do."

Anna looked over to the doorway, were Elsa stood firm. Her jaw was set, eyes showing no remorse for her words.

"Elsa," their father spoke. The three at the table seemed surprised by Elsa's sudden appearance. Anna most of all.

"You don't wanna share rooms with me?" Anna asked, tears spilling over.

"You heard me," Elsa responded as she made her way to the table. She sat across from Anna, barely meeting her eyes.

Anna sniffled and let out a sharp cry, and was immediately scooped up in her mother's arms. "Shush now honey. Elsa is growing up, she's already eight. She just wants a room to herself," she spoke softly to her youngest daughter, brushing her short bangs out of her face as Anna continued crying. Her delicate hands traced over the single streak of platinum blonde, the same colour of Elsa's hair.

An attendant brought Elsa her breakfast, who ate her porridge quickly, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible.

Their father called over a servant. "Take Elsa's bed and put it in the room down the hall," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the man responded, leaving the dining hall to make preparations.

Anna tried not to cry out again. But she felt her heart breaking, knowing that her sister didn't want to be with her. Gradually Anna's sniffles faded away, only brief hiccups lasting. Her eyes were red from crying, and tear marks streaked her freckled face. The attendant came back soon after, telling the king that the bed and dresser had been moved to a different room. Elsa got up immediately after, ready to leave the awkward breakfast.

"No, Elsa! Don't leave," Anna cried, the tears making a return.

Elsa spared her a pitying glance before leaving the room, and a crying Anna in her mother's arms.

Her father cleared his throat. "Well, I have some business to take care of," the king spoke, rising from the table.

The queen nodded. "Come now, Anna. Everything will be fine." She gave her daugher a warm smile, which was returned with a moment of hesitation. "I need to go help your father. Will you be alright on your own?"

Sniffing, Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Her mother gave her another smile and ruffled her hair fondly. "That's my girl."

The king and queen left the dining hall, leaving Anna all alone. And sad. And _bored_.

"I know!" Anna exclaimed to the empty room, wiping away the remaining tears."I'll go play with my dolls, and then Elsa will _have _to come play with me!" She jumped down from the tall chair, rushing down the hall to her bedroom. Throwing the door open, Anna froze in place. She knew that the bed and dresser had been moved, but now, the room just seemed so _empty._

The wall where Elsa's bed once sat was now void, revealing a plain and boring wall. The room seemed much too big to Anna now. Yet she pushed the thought out of her mind as she ran over to her toy chest, pulling out her dolls. These dolls were specially made; one looked like Elsa, the other, Anna.

Smiling, Anna grabbed the dolls and dashed out of her bedroom, avoiding looking at the plain wall and empty space.

Anna closed the door behind her, before sprinting down the hall to the room she suspected was now Elsa's. Knocking on the door, Anna received no reply. "Elsa?" she called. "I'm gonna go play. Come with me!"

"Go away, Anna," came the harsh reply from within.

Anna's smile fell. "It'll be fun..." She tried keeping her voice cheerful, but it was more difficult than she expected.

"I said, go away."

Frowning, Anna gripped her dolls harder and walked away slowly. Her plan had seemingly failed. She fought off the sniffles as she entered a large, empty room, where she and Elsa often played together. Anna sat down in the middle of the bare floor, setting her dolls in front of her. All she wanted to do was play with her sister... so what did she do wrong?

Anna finally let the tears come, crying out into the empty room. Sobbing, she curled up in a ball, desperately clutching onto the Elsa doll.

* * *

**This may be a one shot, but I'll continue it if people want me to. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
